Superhero Harem X OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Story of a Mutant with Great powers who also have the power of getting the attention of the ladies. Warning: There are no Lemons but references to it and Some Innuendo throughout so be careful and Will be Much Longer than Usual so Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_**Warning: There are no Lemons but references to it and Some Innuendo throughout so be careful and Will be Much Longer than Usual so Enjoy!  
Jackson POV**_**  
"Sir time to wake up,"  
"Thanks, Jarvis," I said Groggily as I got out of bed.  
I slowly started waking up and realized that My Adoptive Mother Tanya Stark wasn't Up yet which confused me as she is usually up really early in the morning working on her suit in the lab. The reason why she adopted me was that she saw in me the desire to build and protect everything important to me which is something I shared with her so she taught me everything she know's and for to take Stark industries someday. I was adopted by her as long as I can remember and She even got me my own suit and made me a part of the Avengers when it was first formed which was an important day in my life.  
I got up and as soon as I walked out of my room I smelled the scent of alcohol which worried me as I knew My mom can be an Alcoholic and when she is depressed can drink into a stupor faster than A Irish man in a pub (No offense to Irish people). I quickly ran back into my room getting my clothes on and I asked Jarvis "Why didn't you tell me she was drinking again?!". He replied  
"She told me not to bother you with her problems Sir."  
I then ran back to my mom's room and I was shocked to see her in bed, crying with half a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. I quickly stopped her from Taking another swig and started talking to her.  
"Mom." I gently prodded her as she groaned and slowly lifted her head up.  
She was about to throw up so I provided a trash can in which she dispensed the contents in to. She then cutely curled up into my chest in which I blushed and she told me in a sad expression  
"My son." She rubbed my cheek with her hands. "My Beautiful, strong son."  
"What is it, mom?"  
"Paul left me."  
She started tearing up as I wiped the tears away and I told her  
"Maybe He wasn't ready for the commitment of a relationship, Mom."  
"No. Jarvis found him cheating on me."  
I got angry and told her  
"That clearly cant to be true! That's Horrible!"He clearly doesn't deserve you then! I refuse to believe it!"  
"No, it's true... I think I'll never find love."  
"That's not true, Mom. Your a great woman and I'll bet you will find love in no time."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
I laid her down on her bed and place the Trash can next to her in case she got sick again.  
"What About My job as a superhero?"  
"Don't worry Mom there's other hero's out there. You just take the day off and rest."  
"Thank you. You really are the best son."  
"Your welcome Mom. Now Just rest."  
I walked out with Jarvis turning off the light and Me closing the door. about half an hour later I asked if there is anything she needs and she asked if I can lay down with her which was a little weird for me but I did so and she held me as we laid down and we both fell asleep until. We both woke up and She asked If I can help her to the shower which she nodded excitingly and I handed her, her clothes as she went into the shower and I waited for her to come out. When she was finished she opened the door slightly and asked me  
"Can you get me my towel?"  
I nodded yes and handed it to her while closing my eyes as Not to see... 'Her' but after I gave her gave it to her she grabbed my hand and told me  
"Thank you. I have no idea what I would do without you."  
"Anything for you Mom."  
I left my hand there and Then I felt something Large and Soft in the Palm in my hand. Curious I started squishing it before I realized what It was and what it was, was her...Er...Chest and I ran off saying  
"S-Sorry!"  
As I headed off.  
**_**Tanya POV  
**_**I know it's wrong. I know He's my son But I had these feelings repressed for so long. Yes, He is my 'Adopted' Son but It might be still wrong anyway. Those feelings of my love for him started going away when I started dating Paul but when he cheated on me My feelings just came back for him. They made themselves found when he took care of me, helped me and even made myself feel like I'm worth something during this time. He is everything I want in an Ideal Man and he is such a great and wonderful man that every woman loves to be around. Plus he knows how to handle me and my dangerous alcoholic tendencies.  
When he held me to his chest I took of a whiff of his intoxicating scent which helped me made relax, when he laid down with me and his body helped my warm my feelings and body up and when he handed me my towel I took a leap and placed my chest in his hand and when I removed it he started apologizing and when he want off I started getting dressed as my hand started shaking with anticipation of his Love as My thoughts were all on him but I stopped myself and told myself  
"Stop it, Tanya, He's your son..."  
I whimpered as I just let my mind wander.  
**_**Jackson POV  
**_**I started getting my suit on as My mom called me from the hall  
"Jackson?"  
"Over here, mom!"  
She walked over in a towel as I tried to suppress my blush.  
"You going somewhere?"  
"Just going to protect the city."  
She smiles and said  
"I'm so proud of you."  
She hugs me as I blushed with my head against her Breasts. She lets go and we both looked at each other blushing madly although she is smiling innocently. I said Shyly  
"I'll be going now."  
"Alright be safe!"  
"Ok."  
I flew off with the Ion thrusters and A Little Help from my powers. Oh yeah, I should begin to mention my powers before It gets confusing or confusing enough as it is. I can control and Manipulate this... well Unknown Universal energy like the Jedi from star wars with their mystical force but with me it's way more confusing. I may have this unending list of powers which include and not limited to; Rapid Healing (Healing Factor), Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Ferrakinesis, Flight,Teleportation Creating Yellow Lighting, Blue flames, Increased amounts of strength ranging from 2X to 10,000X Normal Human strength, Invanrebility, Creating Balls of explosive energy like grenades, super speed, Hyper-Scream and A Superior Intelligence. No one can explain why I can do all of these things but they theorize that I am simply tapping into a Multiversal Energy that spans the entire Multiverse and this energy also tethers into Time, Space and Reality but If this true then they said I could be the most powerful Mutant of all time but this is simply a theory.  
I was flying through new York until I saw a Red and Blue figure swinging by and I decided to follow it. I knew it was one of my few Girlfriends Petra Parker better known as Spiderwoman and Yes I am quite that good with the Ladies to have more than one girlfriend. When she landed on a roof I landed behind her with a quiet, simple thud. I quietly walked up behind her and then grabbed her while swinging her around in my arms. She said In a surprise  
"H-Hey!"  
I put her down and she glares at me without her mask on.  
"That wasn't funny you know!"  
I removed my mask and told her while keeping myself from chuckling  
"Sorry about that." I then asked her "How Are you Web slinging gear doing?"  
"It's doing good but It has been Bugging out lately."  
"Let me check it out. I can fix it."  
She showed me one of the devices on her arm and I took a look at it. I then determined what was wrong and told her  
"It's starting to gum up since the webs are made out of a Liquid-Nylon Fiber Material. I can get you some refills made out of a new Liquid Carbon-fiber if you prefer."  
She smiled and then told me  
"Thanks! your the best!"  
Our lips connected gently and she told me  
"I was looking for you all day. Where were you?"  
"Sorry about that. My mom got drunk again."  
"Oh." she giggles and I got back to the serious mode and told her  
"Petra. Paul cheated on her." And she gasps. "She didn't want me to leave her side this morning."  
"Your such a great son to her Jackson."  
"Thanks, Petra. Any crime I can fight."  
She groans and replied  
"No. It's such a boring day!"  
"Well, maybe then We'll just keep each other company."  
She giggles as we kissed and we moved from building to building until A Loud boom is heard where a plume of smoke can be seen and we nodded before investigating. We made our way out there to a destroyed Apartment complex see two figures beating the crud out of each other. One was green while the other one was red and I sighed as I knew who were fighting as Me and Petra land. a Civilian called for help and Petra went to the distress call as I left to defuse the situation. I used my telekinesis to pin the two figure's to opposite sides of the wall and I sighed but was still able to ask  
"Jenifer...Elizabeth... What are you two fighting?" They both look to the ground as if children being punished. "I promise I won't get mad."  
I wasn't sure why they acted like this and That I had to say I wouldn't get mad as if A. They like me or B. I might have the power to wipe them from existence but still a theory.  
"We were," Betty said shyly "Fighting over you." "About who you loved more." Jenifer finishes.  
"You two know I love you both equally and I just can't choose a singular woman, especially between you two."  
They nodded and I walked over while Wrapping my arms around their Waist's "Now..."  
I teleported us to my Underground Bunker and they reverted back to their normal forms. Jen said  
"We're sorry you had to break up the fight." And we kissed and Betty added "I'm sorry as well" and we kissed as well. I warned them  
"Now if you two have to fight then please take it to where nothing would be damaged." I then told them "I'll take care of the damages and the families." They both hug me and told me  
"You're too good to us. We'll make it up to you. We promise."  
"Well good. Now I have a city to protect."  
We then kissed again before I teleported again to the roof of a building where I received a text from Petra claiming there was still nothing yet. Before I can respond I had sensed a presence near me and before can react I was tackled to the ground by Tigra.  
"Hello, My love."  
"Tigra I wished you wouldn't tackle me like that every time we meet."  
She gets off me and replied  
"Well, I have to make sure you have the wit to notice when I am ready to pounce to be my mate."  
Tigra is in love with me to a near-obsessive level and I do have the ability to sense her presence but she masks it pretty well. since my ability to detect the presence of others is much like that of her cat-like senses she immediately wanted to be my friend. She now chases me and wants to... Um... As she puts it 'Mate' with me. As I got up she walked near me and said while biting her bottom lip  
"I'm sick of not being near you." he pouts and then asks Playfully "Can you just be my plaything?"  
"You know I want to be with you and You know I would like to be your mate."  
I tugged on her Tail and she jumped before landing on her feet and she said  
"See we Feel the same way!"  
We began to make out and she told me  
"I don't know when I would even break into your home and take you away for myself."  
"Tigra..." I replied, "Text me if you want to 'mate' and I'll come over."  
She cheered before Potuing and she told me  
"I don't being away from you."  
"I'm sorry my love," I said as we Kissed. She replied  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
It then flew off to Stark tower.  
**_**Third Person POV  
**_**He was walking up the side of the tower using both my Telekinesis and Magnetic boots without any trouble at all as he approached the secret entrance and he detected a strange presence and started listening in to what's going inside. He heard screaming and Crying and he quickly rushed to the secret entrance but What he really heard was Laughing and random happy noises and His enhanced Senses combined with the fear that Tanya might get herself in some trouble because of her depressed stupor and drinking habits distorted it into something much darker. He was crawling across the Passages when he heard His mother said  
"No, please stop! You're Killing Me!"  
She sounded distressed and In trouble again but is merely laughing at a Joke. She asked Jarvis  
"Jarvis where is Jackson right now?"  
"Uh, He is..."  
He didn't know how to put it Tanya started getting worried  
"He's what?"  
He opened a panel and her and the other figures saw a figure zoom by and as soon they noticed who it was in a blink of an eye the two figures had sharp swords pointing to their knives and He told them  
"Move and I'll kill you."  
Everyone then had gotten into a defensive position and Hanna Mccoy shouted  
"Charlie!"  
It was Mystique and Charlie Xavier; two mutants invited by Tanya to come over and relax.  
"Jackson!" Tanya freaked out "Its Ok!" She said waving her hands "I invited them here!" she said as Jackson relaxed and Charlie Xavier said to him with a smile  
"I commend your skills. It was only in a blink in an eye your going to kill what you believe to be intruders that were willing to hurt your adoptive Mother. Good Job."  
Jackson took off his mask and replied: "I'm sorry." And bowed. He then replied shyly "I was climbing up the building when I heard what sounded like screaming and crying and then I heard her say 'No please stop! You're killing me' and I panicked trying to save her."  
Tanya sighed as she blushed in embarrassment and Jackson then told then he would go change and he walked out to get a new set of clothes and the removal of armor. Jamie Howlett (Wolverine) smirked and said  
"I liked how he attacked with hesitation. Reminds me of myself."  
Tanya Admitted shyly  
"I should've told you about him."  
Mystique asked Tanya  
"How could he move that fast?"  
She replied while taking a shot of Tequila  
"He can tap into the mystical Unknown energy where he has a multiple of powers even Including Superspeed and Teleportation."  
Xavier then told her  
"Amazing! I might bring him to the Mansion for testing if that's Ok with you?"  
"Of course It would be. I would like to know more about these Powers."  
Jackson then walked in and told them all  
"I am sorry about How I just attacked you all. I apologize."  
Mystique then said "I-It's N-Nothing." When he looked at her. Wolverine then smirked and told him  
"If you want a fight you can come down anytime."  
He replied  
"N-No thank you. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
Jackson explained his powers to Xavier as the night went on and she found herself falling for the young man. he was nice and caring Nor was he forcing his kindness towards them.  
**_**Jackson's POV  
**_**We talked all night and before they left Xavier invited me to come down by the mansion sometime which I agreed to do. As soon as they left the room Mom was once again pulling out a Jack Daniels and I had to snatch it from her and she yelled  
"H-H-Hey! I was going to drink that!"  
"No you Aren't! You know you cant Drink! Just relax."  
She hugged my body as I guided us to the couch and she mumbled to herself As I turned on the TV. She mumbled to herself Agrily until We were settled into the couch which meant she constricted herself around me. I asked her  
"Are you Ok?"  
she nodded silently before Nuzzling her head against my neck and then I felt tears going down my neck.  
"Paul didn't know what he had right here," I said trying to cheer her up. She told me  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Jackson."  
We stared into each other eyes and she developed a blush on her face before she dug her face into my neck and she asked me  
"Would you please take me to my room? I would like to take a shower."  
I only nodded as I picked her up and As she started to take her shower I started getting her clothes. I then waited on her bed for her to finish. Images of the last time she had a shower flooded my mind and to cover my face trying to cover my intense blush. She then called me from the Bathroom and asked  
"Can you do my back for me?"  
I walked in and saw her...Um...er... Not covered in clothes and I was 99.99 percent sure she can do this herself without my help. I blushed when I dried her back as I tried not to look at her naked body. She then turned around and said  
"Thank you. "  
I tried not to look but my eyes landed on her Breasts and I blushed trying not to look at her. She told me  
"You can leave now but unless you want to help me dress."  
I walked out and as I sat down She came out wearing nothing but one of my shirts which barely went past her thighs and I must say I did like how It fit her. I asked her  
"Is there anything else you want me to do while I'm here?"  
She Replied  
"Yes. I want you to sleep here with me."  
I blushed to a new shade of red but I replied  
"Sure. Anything for you."  
She then Cheered with glee and glomped me onto the bed.  
"Mom..." I asked  
"Yeeessss." She replied cheekily.  
"Nothing."  
We stared at each other for a few seconds before she asked  
"Is everything alright?"  
I nod and My arms wrapped around her hugging her closer and she told me Softly  
"You know you're the first man I genuinely fell in love with. You are always there for me"  
"It's because Your my mother and I love you."  
She smiled cutely and replied  
"I love you too."  
I replied, "I really do love you." Before our lips connected.  
It was amazing, really amazing and when we broke our kissing she asked me shyly  
"Are you mad at me?"  
I laughed and replied  
"I didn't lie when I said I love you."  
We kissed again in a longer and more passionate kiss before we had our real fun.  
**_**One night of 'Real Fun' Later...  
**_**We stopped to catch some air and she told me  
"I love you, Jackson..."  
"I love you too..."  
Before we got back at it again cuddling, kissing and other things.  
**_**To be Continued...**_**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: There are no Lemons but references to it and Some Innuendo throughout so be careful and Will be Much Longer than Usual so Enjoy!  
**_**Jackson's POV  
**_**I arrived at Xaviers Mansion and I knocked on the door only to be opened by Mystique. She shy said  
"H-Hello, Jackson."  
"Hello, Mystique." I said, "Is it ok if I can get a Tour today?"  
"Come In." She gestures and We walked in.  
We started walking in the building while she explains everything to me.  
" So Mutant powers can be nearly endless?" I asked and she nodded.  
"I can..." She Morphs into my Mother "Almost anyone."  
She comes close while turning back and I said "I Prefer Your Original form." and she turns back and said  
"This isn't my true form." She commented as Charlie Xavier Started wheeling herself over to us.  
"Can I see your true form sometime?" I asked and she Replied shyly  
"S-Sometime."  
Charlie guides us to her office and I see wolverine Smoking a Cigar like the ones you would see in the 1930s while Holding a whiskey.  
"Heya Bub." She greets and I greeted Back. Charlie told me  
"I hope raven was a good guide for you."  
"Yes, she was a very good guide."  
"Good I would Like to talk in Private." She said and Raven left and Jamie (Wolverine) started looking at me with a somewhat Interested look as I took a seat in the office. Charlie told me  
"I keep reading your Mind but it seems impossible considering your mind is like a fortress against my mind reading. Please tell me how do you do this?"  
I replied  
"I don't really know. it's just that I have that ability. I can even make weak-minded people do what I want them to do." I then turned to wolverine and told her with a wave of my hand "Hand me a glass of water." And she obeyed without question.  
She then realized what happened and asked us  
"What the hell just happened?"  
and Charlie Laughed at the Funny reaction she had. I asked her  
"Why did you even build this place anyway?"  
She explains  
"I built this place for people like us Mr. Stark. People just don't understand and fear people like us because of our powers and what we can do with them. I built this place to be a sanctuary for Mutants everywhere the people like us not to be persecuted for our powers."  
"You're doing amazing work and I thank you for it" I thanked her and she replied  
"By the way, if you want to get closer to miss Howlett then I suggest you might want to duel her..." She smirks "And win." I walk out and walk around the mansion until I saw Jamie with her claws out and she asked me  
"Ready to fight?" and I replied  
"Sure, why not?"  
"You're going to get hurt." She said and I retorted  
"Good thing I heal Quickly" and we both had a good chuckle. She then told me  
"Follow me cutie and I'll show you a better place we can fight."  
I Blushed as We made our way to a training field outside the mansion. She pulls out her claws and tells me  
"I hope you have good luck." And I replied  
"I'm guessing this is payback for Manipulating your mind earlier." And we both chuckled as we ran in to attack me but I dodged everything she threw at me as I telekinetically threw large objects at her which broke a few bones but she quickly healed it back and continued attacking as I continued to dodge her attacks and I shot out a Yellow lightning from my fingers that shocked her to the point it fried her brain. Thankfully she has her healing factor and got back up before I made sure she was Ok.  
"You're strong." She compliments.  
"Thanks." I responded "Its just the power of the Mind over the Flesh."  
She continued attacking as A crowd gathered around to see what was happening and watched a fight and I dodged every attack as I pelted her with pebbles or ven shocked or burned her to stun her for a few moments. I then took all the strength I had a punch her threw the chest so hard that blood went flying everywhere and her Adamantium skeleton was slightly bent as she stabbed her claws threw my arms and when we separated to heal I asked her while Panting  
"Why don't we call this a draw?"  
She replied equally panting  
"Sure. If only I could get your number."  
"Sure."  
She then kisses me on the cheek and I replied  
"Your such a flirt." And she replies  
"Only because you're so cute."  
I then put a piece of paper in her pocket when I heard a Russian accent said  
"Wolverine..."  
I then was confronted by this Large Metal woman and Wolverine introduced us  
"Jackson this is Collusus. Collusus this is Jackson Stark."  
Colossus said in a stoic fashion  
"Hello."  
"Hello, Ms. Collosus."  
She then started blushing and stuttering and said  
"J-Jamie! We're going on a mission!"  
She then walks away and Mystique walked over and told me  
"Wow, You made the Stoic Colossus Blush. Congrats..."  
I then see a silver blur and hear a voice said  
"Ooo! Cute boy!"  
And then I used my ability to sense presence to detect where the presence is going and I was able to grab her before she got away. She then escapes and then she takes my wallet and angrily replied  
"Why don't you carry any money?" She then takes my phone and asks  
"What's your password?"  
I then snatched my phone back and she told me  
"You're fast."  
"Not as fast as you." I said and I asked her "Can I have my wallet back?"  
She replied  
"Only you only treat me to dinner first."  
"Its a date then," I replied and she blushes before she hands me back my wallet and Disappeared. Mystique then teases me as she said  
"You're quite the playboy now aren't you."  
"I don't mean to I'm just being nice."  
"Did you mean just to be nice when you wanted to see my true form?" she asks softly as she invaded my personal space and I replied  
"Why don't we find out?" and she blushes  
"I'll take you up on that offer."  
That is when my phone went off. I answered it and this came through  
"Jackson? It's Tanya."  
"Hey Mom how are you doing?" I asked as I walked away from Mystique.  
"The Team is here and Cap and Bree are asking for you."  
"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
I hanged up and told Mystique  
"I have to be somewhere else"  
She smiles and hands me a piece of paper and tells me  
"Here's my number" She then whispers "Don't belong." I blushed as I called for Jarvis And My suit came in flying covering me and I then flew off to Stark Tower. As I flew I saw what Looked like a black string of goo which Dragged me into an abandoned building in which I Landed to the base of the building. I then was pinned to the ground and saw Venom, Carnage, and Anti-Venom. I've seen them without Their hosts and I asked them  
"So where are you hosts Ladies?"  
Venom yelled  
"Emelia Brock is weak!" She then cooed "You are my one and only soulmate."  
Carnage Shouted  
"He's Mine!"  
Anti-Venom then Yells  
"No, He's Mine!"  
They started fighting and I had to intervene.  
"Ladies I would love to be all your Hosts if I could. Honestly, I would..." they started looking to the ground "And I cant be one of your Hosts with the other two fightings." They nodded in understanding and I said: " Now what can I do for you?"  
They then changed their forms from monsters to beautiful women and they each started taking their turns kissing me.  
"You can't stay away from us for long." Carnage says softly.  
"You know you want us," Anti-Venom whispered.  
"All you need to do is ask and you can have us." Venom says Alluringly as they wanted to be my  
"You know ladies I would want to be your boyfriend too."  
They stared at me before they started kissing, hugging and cuddling me on the ground.  
They got off me and I told them  
"Sorry Ladies but I have somewhere to be."  
They told me  
"You owe us then."  
I then told them  
"Don't Worry I'll repay it."  
Before I flew off.  
**_**Later at Stark Tower...  
**_**I was going up the elevator before walking out and being greeted by the avengers.  
"Jackson!" Stacey Rodgers said as she ran up to me and hugged me.  
"Hey, Cap!" I greet as we let go and she replied  
"You can call me by my name you know." She pouts and I told her  
"I'm sorry Stacey." as I patted the top of her head and she smiles.  
I looked over her shoulder and said  
"Hey Girls!"  
Thor just stood there blushing and I asked her  
"I would normally bearHug you Thor but is there something wrong?"  
"N-no nothing is wrong my friend." She continued to blush.  
"If there was a problem you would tell me won't you?" I asked and she nods.  
"Heya kid," Clint said and he was the only guy on the team just to note walked over and gave me a friendly handshake and I asked him  
"Hey Man how r u doing?"  
"Doing fine. Kicking Alien ass and saving the world"  
"More Like Aliens are Kicking your ass," Natasha said as she pushed him out of the way. We enter a hug and she asked  
"How was your day."  
"You know just trying to avoid getting eaten by three Symbiotes." I shrugged and Mom shouts in worry  
"Three?!"  
"Don't worry about it. They just wanted me to be their host and I had to keep turning them down."  
She breathes a sigh of relief and I look over to Bree who was just sitting there shyly. I walked over and said to her  
"Hi, Bree."  
"H-Hi, Jackson."  
I sense of green came up her neck before disappearing and she told me  
"Sorry, she just wants to see you."  
"Isn't Like the Professor now?"  
"Yeah but I'm afraid she might still have the strength to hurt you."  
"It's Ok. I have a healing factor remember."  
"I know but Still Can hurt you." She lowers her head and I then held her Hands And Told her  
"It's Ok. I would gladly get hurt for you."  
"T-Thank you but can we please take this to the roof?"  
"Of course."  
**_**One Trip to the roof later...  
**_**I asked her  
"Are you two ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry about it. You're still shy and awkward despite how cute you are."  
Her face flares up into a blush and she asks surprised  
"R-Really?"  
"You seem surprised every time I call you cute."  
"I k. It's just I'm not used to guys calling me cute."  
"Well, It's true."  
"Ok, I'm ready."  
"Alright do I then."  
She then went to Bree banner to Professor Hulk. She is just like She-Hulk except she has an incredible IQ and is Much stronger then She-Hulk. She looked down at me and said  
"My, My Mr. Stark you look quite Ravishing today."  
"I have no idea what you mean." I plainly said and she laughed and replied  
"Your naivete is very cute."  
She then hugged me as she started crushing my spine.  
"M-M-My spine!"  
She lets go and start apologizing but I stopped her and told her that its Ok. We continued hugging until she changed back to her normal form and we went back downstairs. Natasha asked me  
"How was professor Hulk?"  
"Smart but Brutish as usual."  
"Jackson?" My mom said  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
"Ree wants to see you. It's your monthly checkup."  
"Oh, yeah right." I groan and then Stacey walked over and asked me with a serious guise  
"Do you mind if we talk alone for a minute?"  
"Sure. Anything for you."  
We were then all in my room with Natasha as well and before I can ask what she needed she pressed her lips against mine and then she told Jarvis to make sure no noise leaves this room' and Jarvis did so. The windows tinted and the walls changed. Natasha then wrapped her arms behind me and I asked  
"Is this what you want?"  
Stacey then replied  
"Well, we wanted to play with you in bed first?"  
"... I don't get it."  
Natasha then started explaining what she meant and I turned bright pink with a grin on my face as they then Glomped me onto my bed and we started having fun.  
**_**On good Time In bed Later... (3rd Person POV)  
**_**Jackson then walked out of his room buttoning his clothes together and Tanya asked him  
"What happened in there?"  
He just replied  
"We just had some fun. Besides Cap and Natasha are now resting right now so you probably shouldn't disturb then right now." He then kissed Bree and told them "Alright I'm gonna go now!" He waved Tanya off and then Teleported to the Baxter building. They then walked into his room to see Stacey and Natasha under the sheets on his bed panting. Stacey complimented  
"That... was...great."  
And Natasha told Bree  
"You should... do this... Sometime. It was... Great."  
She blushed as they were all blushing and yet still strangely Intrigued by this event.  
**_**Time Skip! And Back to Jackson's POV  
**_**I then teleported my body to the Baxter building which Rea Richards and Susan was there waiting for me.  
"Hey, Jackson!" They greeted me and we hugged as they each to a peck to my cheeks.  
"Hello, Girls." greeted them. "Another checkup?" I asked them and Rea nodded. Rea studies My possibly near Limitless number of powers to discover if they can possibly benefit Humanity. We walked into a lab where I was hooked to a machine full of wire's and Susan excused herself so It was just Me and Rea in the room.  
"How has your week been Jackson?" She asked  
"Exhausting" I replied  
"Well maybe then you shouldn't have so many women chasing after you."  
"I don't why that happens but I guess it adds to my list of many powers then."  
Rea knows that I have this thing for attracting women and already have an sh*t ton of woman after me and she didn't mind this fact as she knows I constantly have dates, times in bed and Cuddling session with these women and still they continue to chase after me; I swear have I to swat them away with a stick sometimes. That's right one of the smartest people along with my Adoptive mother and Bee is in love with me.  
"Have you found anything useful with my power?" I asked and she shook her head no.  
"I'm just trying to find out if your body can survive Having acid being poured on."  
I asked her  
"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" And she pointed me to it which walked in and I suddenly felt a presence in there with me.  
"Susan I can feel your presence in here so please show yourself..."  
She went visible and I asked her  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to cuddle with you."  
"And you had to sneak up on me in the restroom to do so?"  
"I guess not."  
"You can cuddle with me you know. all you have to do is ask"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I don't mind."  
She then glomped me and then after another hour of testing I was finished and I told Rea  
"I'll be going to exploring the city now." I then kissed her and said "Thanks, Rea."  
I was then let off to enjoy my free time and I walked around the city until I saw a beautiful woman with long white hair and pale skin in an alleyway across the street and she gestured me to come closer which I did.  
"Hello," I said  
"Hello," She responded  
She was surrounded by unnatural darkness but I didn't mind and I asked  
"Is there anything you want?"  
"Yeah, I want this."  
She Immediately connected her lips to mine and it was wonderful. I admit she is really cute but she is also an amazing kisser. I wrapped my arms around her slender body as we continued to kiss. When I opened my eyes I was in another place and she was wearing a cloak.  
"Intoxicating." She said as she walked around.  
"Who are you and what is this place?" I asked.  
"I am mistress death and this is my realm," She responded.  
"Well Hello, mistress death." I said As I pulled her into another kiss."  
**_**To Be Continued...**_**


End file.
